


Unwritten rules

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey wants more than Zeke is willing to give him





	Unwritten rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: under the influence  
> Prompt: unwritten rules

Zeke's eyes rested on Casey for quite a while already; since weeks he did hang around with him and he enjoyed it. Never he had thought that something like this could happen. He had always been a loner, despite all the parties and clubbing. But Casey crept so deep under his skin that it almost scared him. 

Tonight Casey had shown it openly what he wanted. Everything Zeke secretly dreamed about. But suddenly it didn't feel right anymore. Casey wasn't like all the others he flirted with, he fucked; Casey deserved more than that..

„Hey, geek boy. It's almost midnight. Maybe you should better go home?“

„What?“

„Curfew!“

„Oh. That.“  
Casey grinned wide.  
„You know, usually I'm a golden boy, but my parents are not around this weekend.“

Zeke smiled.  
„Not a good idea, Case. It's an unwritten rule of mine. Never fuck under the influence of booze or drugs.“

„T'was just a beer … or two,“ Casey protested, his voice slightly blurred.

„One beer too much.“  
Zeke swallowed. These deep blue eyes, these pouting lips. And he bent forward to place a quick peck right onto Casey's nose.  
„Though I have to admit, you are cute, when you are tipsy.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for Drabble_weekly and Comment_Fic (both at LJ)


End file.
